The Familiar of Zero: A New Life? Prepared!
by Master of the Mind
Summary: This story is kind of like a cross over between the Familiar of Zero and DBZ for the powers and abilities that Saito will have. This is the anime redone in a more epic way. Saito with powers/Saito with more of a darker undertone/Saito semiharem. Enjoy. First fic. Rating is MA for Language and Sexual content in later chapters. No guest reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Familiar of Zero** **; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J. , Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

On a different world similar to ours, there is a society that developed differently to our own. A society that did not focus on improving their lives through machines and technology, such as ours did, but instead focused on the development of something that is long dead to our world and all but forgotten, magic. However, while the development and improvement of magic was a great way to develop their society, there was one flaw to all of this. Not everyone who lived in this world could use magic, only the 1% could use magic, these people are classified as nobles and even royalty. Anyone who can't use magic is classified as peasants.

Our story begins on the continent of Halkeginia in the country of Tristian, in a very prestigious magic academy for nobility, specifically, one noble in particular, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. She is a noble girl that is no older than 14-15 years old, with pink hair that reaches down to her ass, she has a cute face that goes with her small stature and tends to be very defensive of her body since it hasn't "developed" as much as the other girls, mainly the chest area. **(AN: Look up how she looks, you have google. You should all know how she looks like anyway.)** This story begins before the beginning in a way as it happens the day before she received her familiar that another "accident" occurs.

That day everything was going well, she had gotten up and ready for school, without the use of magic, and had went to her alchemy class. Everything was going well until, the teacher decides to call on her to try and turn normal rocks into brass.

That's when the class started to intervene in order to prevent an accident. Nobody wanted Louise to perform magic because she was accident prone and was never successful at any spell she tried, which earned her the name Louise the Zero. With everyone so loud, the professor couldn't get a word in until Louis decided to step in.

"She chose me, so I'm gonna do it!" yelled Louise getting the entire classes attention.

At that moment, Tabitha, decided she would walk out of there before things got messy. Getting up with her book in hand, she quietly walks out of the classroom before anything happens. Nobody notices her leave at all, not a surprise there; she was always one of the quietest students in the history of the academy. The others, surprisingly, stayed in their seats.

Using the chant that the professor taught the class to turn the rock into brass, Louise attempts the spell, but something goes wrong as the stone starts to glow in a rainbow of colors flashing from every single common color before finally it explodes, catching the entire class in the explosion and sending everyone into disarray.

"Jeez Louise, this is why you shouldn't bother, your success rate so far has been zero. Louise the Zero." says Kirche as she gets up from her seat.

* * *

Later that same day Louise had just been talking to the principle about the incident that had transpired during class, and she is now walking down a spiral staircase that can have up to 4 people walking side by side one another. Coming up the stairs are three girls from Louise's class, they are Tabitha, still reading a book, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, and Momorency Margarita la Fère de Momorency.

"Hey Louise," says Kirche, "What punishment are you receiving for blowing up the classroom?"

"There is no punishment," Louise says, "The headmaster said that it's partially the teacher's fault for allowing me to perform the spell even after the entire class warned her not to."

"HUH!" exclaimed Kirche and Momorency at the same time.

"No punishment, well I guess that is to be expected from Louise the Zero; after all you do have a success rate, execution rate, and cast rate of zero after all," said Kirche, "There really is no point in you even being here anyway is there?"

"There is one spell I am confident in, the summoning spell!" yelled Louise in frustration, "Just you wait until tomorrow because when I summon my familiar it will be of legendary proportions in comparison to what you would summon!"

"Willing to bet on that, Louise?" asked Kirche. "I bet you won't be able to summon anything tomorrow and you will still be Louise the Zero."

"Just you wait because I will have the most powerful familiar of all"

"Fine then, if that's how it is then, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

With that all three keep heading up the stairs as Louise returns to her room in the academy.

* * *

Louise is now in her room faced down on her bed with all her clothes on reminiscing about the day's events. _"There is one spell I am confident in, the summoning spell!"_

"I know I said it, but I wish I didn't," says Louise out loud.

* * *

The next day in one of the five courtyards that makes up the school.

"All right has everyone had a turn at summoning a familiar yet?" asks Jean Colbert one of the professors of the academy.

"Not everyone," says Kirche, "Louise still hasn't summoned her familiar."

"OK, Louise. Can you please attempt to summon a familiar?"

Louise was trying not to get noticed by the professor, when Kirche decided to say something about it. Now that she has been ratted out she has no choice, but to go through with it.

Louise steps up to the middle of the crowd and begins her chant. "Oh, familiar of mine that exists somewhere in this universe."

"What kind of chant is that?" asks Kirche.

"It's original, I'll give her that," says Guiche.

"I summon the most courageous, graceful, powerful, and loyal familiar there can be. I call upon you to appear before me," says Louise, and with a swing of her wand an explosion appears and a giant cloud of smoke appears in the middle of the court yard.

 **AN: I am mean. You will have to wait for the next chapter to see the changes I made to Saito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Familiar of Zero** **; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J. , Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

Last Time:

" _I summon the most courageous, graceful, powerful, and loyal familiar there can be. I call upon you to appear before me," says Louise, and with a swing of her wand an explosion appears and a giant cloud of smoke appears in the middle of the court yard._

Meanwhile in another world:

"What was the point of all this death, all this destruction, and all this Chaos?"

In a world plagued by world and the artificial manipulation of human DNA in order to make them into super soldiers, there is a boy, a teen, no older than 15 years of age. This boy has lost everything he has cared about during the war, has gained immeasurable strength beyond anything seen in the army before him, and he's sick of it. This is Saito Hiraga, the most advanced super soldier available and the strongest person on planet earth.

He is standing on a hill side overlooking a burning town; a town that once was home to his family, friends, and comrades. He's lost everything and even with all that power, all that potential, he was too late to save anyone. (Oddly enough, it has been 3 months since this town was destroyed and the fires are still burning.) His tears have long since dried and his heart has closed to the outside world, unable to trust anyone from this world again.

During the 3 months of morning, and during the time his heart had yet to close fully, he had been sleeping around with random women that were either civilians or women from the army; however, he never entered a serious relationship, fearing that they would hurt him or that he would be powerless to protect them.

"There is no point to all of this," said Saito. "We kill each other and make each other miserable, and for what, for a country that is no better than the one it attacked or defended itself from."

Suddenly, off to his right Saito sees something appear from nothing. It looked like a giant teal-green oval of some kind.

" _I know that common sense tells me to leave it alone_ ," thought Saito, " _but I am far too curious as to what that thing is to just leave it alone._ "

With that thought in his head, Saito decides to see what the mystery "object" is, and, hopefully, how it came to exist.

"Now, just what are you?" asked Saito to no one in particular as he reaches out with his right hand.

Just as his right hand touches the object in question, it ripples at his touch and from the point of contact quickly grabs his arm and pulls him in. And with that, Saito, along with the teal-green oval that has yet to be identified, disappears from planet Earth, without a trace, only a yelp of surprise would have been heard if anyone was around.

* * *

Louise and her classmates are coughing from the sudden explosion, which hid the fact that someone has fallen from the sky and has made an impression of their body in the ground. As the smoke clears they see someone on the ground sitting up while holding their head. What they are looking at is Louise's new familiar, a teen not much older than any of them, with black hair and eyes, a lean and powerful body that looks like it went through a training regime from hell. He was wearing black combat boots, with black cargo jeans that were tucked into the boots, a black belt with a silver square buckle. He wore a simple red shirt that was tucked into his pants, with no color, but it went up to the base of his neck. He has a black leather trench coat (Blade) and had 2 swords that were attached to his back. Both swords were different as the one that went into his right hand, a long sword, was well maintained and looked to be extremely powerful, but the one that would go into his left hand, a thick samurai based sword (single edge), was chipped and worn down by the elements almost as if it was used for torture.

"'Look, Louise summoned a commoner,'" says Guiche.

'"Is this really the best you can do Louise?"' asked Kirche. '"Didn't you say you were going to summon the best familiar possible, so what's with the commoner?"'

Everyone, except Tabitha, in the courtyard starts laughing at Louise and chanting, '"Louise the Zero."' Over and over again as Louise and Saito are trying to make sense of the situation that has brought them together.

'"Who the hell are you people, and where am I?'" asked Saito in confusion. "'Who the hell brought me here?'"

'"There has to be some mistake,"' says Louise, '"Mr. Colbert, can I try the summoning spell again?"'

'"I'm sorry Louise, but I can't do that,"' said Mr. Colbert solemnly, '"I'm afraid that for better or for worse this commoner is your familiar. If I were to allow you to attempt the summoning spell again, it would sully this day and you will have to be arrested for taboo. Now, complete the ritual Louise.'"

Saito's head is too foggy from the sudden teleportation that he doesn't see what Louise is doing, as she gets closer to her "familiar" to finish the spell and mark Saito as her familiar. Chanting a binding contract for her and Saito.

'"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."' Then she kisses him and binds the contract that marks him as her familiar.

Saito finally gains a clear head and the first thing he feels is a searing pain shoot through his body beginning with his left hand and spreading through to the rest quickly. Screaming in agony he asks, '"What the hell is going on? What the hell are you doing to me? AAAHH!"'

'"It's just the contract binding to you, there is nothing to worry about,"' said Louise, and with that said Saito passed out from exhaustion.

That very same night Saito wakes up to find himself in a strange room that looked like it belonged to a very rich person. At that moment a girl walks into the room, the same girl from that morning, the one that kissed him and put him in a lot of pain. '"Hey, who are you? What are you going to do to me? Why have you brought me here? How did you bring me here?"' asked Saito, and as the questions keep coming, they start to annoy Louise to the point she tries her silencing spell.

* * *

'"How did it go again?"' contemplated Louise, '"Oh yeah, that's how. Silence!"' With a small explosion Saito was blown off his feet.

"OK, that's it now I'm going to use force. I didn't want to do it because you're just a kid but you left me no choice," said Saito not realizing that Louise was able to understand him this time around. As he goes to grab her by the shoulders Louise has a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, I understood you!"

Saito looks at her confused and asks, "How are you speaking my language?"

"That doesn't matter, you're my familiar now, and now that I understand you, you can follow my orders and I order you to do my laundry."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not kidding because it's the familiar's duty to do as their master commands them without question."

"Well here is something you didn't count on and that is me leaving, so all I have to say is that I would never follow your orders willingly, goodbye." Saito runs out the door with Louise right behind him trying to stop him, but he is too fast and by the time she hits the stairs, he is already 2 flights down. He stops on the first floor because there are people there talking. One was someone Saito saw when he was teleported, Guiche, and the other was unknown to him, a girl, but definitely younger than the guy. He tried to sneak by, but was caught before he could get half way through the hall way.

"Oh, your that familiar that Louise summoned today!" said Guiche, "are you here to thank me, or are you running an errand for your master?"

"That girl can't control me, no one can," Saito snarled, "and why should I thank you?"

"I was the one who carried you to the room when you passed out."

"Well I guess thank you, but I would have been better off if you through me into the woods," said Saito as he walks off with the conversation of the couple in the back of his head, just in case it was useful.

With that Saito left outside and shortly after Louise ran into Guiche and asked for help with her familiar, again.

* * *

As Saito walked outside he saw something that shocked him, 2 moons. "This is impossible! This isn't Earth. Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly he is picked up by an invisible force and knocked out by an explosion.

"Honestly, for a commoner you cause a lot of trouble," says Guiche with Louise right behind him as the source of the explosion.

 **AN: Hope you like this new chapter. Please review and leave a like, maybe even subscribe for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Familiar of Zero** **; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J. , Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

 **Last Time** :

 _As Saito walked outside he saw something that shocked him, 2 moons. "This is impossible! This isn't Earth. Where the hell am I?"_

 _Suddenly he is picked up by an invisible force and knocked out by an explosion._

" _Honestly, for a commoner you cause a lot of trouble," says Guiche with Louise right behind him as the source of the explosion._

* * *

The next morning, Saito wakes up to find himself on the floor with a collar around his neck with a lock on it to keep it on him. With this he was unable to remove it as he was, especially since the collar, lock, and chain looked like they were made of a very strong metal.

"What the hell?" asked Saito, "Fuck, why does it feel like I was hit by an exploding truck?"

"So you finally woke up?" said Louise.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Give me a moment." Saito starts to think hard and eventually remembers everything that happened the day before. "What the hell? Who are you little girl and what do you want me for?"

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and you are my familiar," said Louise, "What's your name?"

"Saito Hiraga," replied Saito.

"Hiraga, Saito? That's a weird name."

"Still better than Blanc de La Vallière," whispered Saito.

"Well either way you caused me too much trouble, so until you learned your place you will stay tied up with no food until you agree to serve me and do as I say."

"You're joking, right?" asked Saito.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" asked Louise with a serious and cutely angry look on her face.

"(Sigh), I guess I don't have a choice do I?" said Saito, "I guess I'll have to help you, but only for the food. Oh, and I don't need any help in getting out of this little situation you put me in." With that Saito reaches into his inner pocket on his black leather trench coat to pull out what looked like a high-tech wand of some kind.

"What's that?" asked Louise.

"This is my sonic screwdriver," replied Saito as he activates the sonic screw driver, which makes a fast high buzzing noise, and puts it near the lock in order to open it and release him from the uncomfortable collar. With a sound similar to a lock opening the lock pops open allowing Saito to stand and begin stretching his body and cracking a few bones, including his neck. "Ah, that's better. Now I have a clearer head than yesterday at least."

"WH-What w-was that?" stammered Louise.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver. Why?"

"No food for you for defying your master!"

"Now that is just mean," said Saito, "What have I ever done to you?"

"Shut up, we are going down stairs so that I can have tea with the other students, now behave, OK?"

"Fine, whatever you say."

* * *

Louise and Saito are walking through the courtyard and see all the students eating and having tea with all their familiars sitting with them in order for them to bond with them.

"Now, go and get me tea," demands Louise as she sits down at an empty table.

* * *

With that said, Saito leaves without reply and decides to walk around a bit to delay the amount of time needed to get back to Louise with her tea. At some point he accidentally crashes into a beautiful maid with big breasts and black hair, like his own. He takes a note of that for later and helps her out with what he dropped.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking miss…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, uh I'm Siesta and who are you?"

"My name is Saito, Saito Hiraga," says Saito as he bends down to pick up the cake she dropped and put it back on the plate. "You seem to be the nicest person here from what I can tell. Please tell me, what is it like to be a maid for such snobby nobles?"

Blushing, Siesta replies, "It's not as bad as you presume to be, actually it's quite nice he…"

"Maid, hurry it up with my cake, I want to give some to Verdandi here," demands Guiche rudely. "Honestly Montmorency I was having the best time last night with Verdandi here."

"Oh, really?" asked Saito as he put the cake down on the table after he convinced Siesta into letting him serve Guiche and "pay him back" for what he did the night before, "Weren't you the one that I saw yesterday with that one girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" exclaims Guiche with a panicked tone in his voice as he looks at Montmorency.

"Oh? But didn't you tell her that you were looking forward to trying her sue flay? And that you couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow as in today?" just as he says that a younger girl with a brown cape comes in calling out to Guiche and strengthening Montmorency's suspicions about Guiche.

"Lord Guiche, I made the sue flay that you said you wanted," said a starry eyed freshman making Montmorency angry, while a crowd formed around them. "Lord Guiche, who is this girl and why are you so close to her?"

"Guiche, what is this freshman talking about?" asked Montmorency.

"Uh, you see, I don't know this girl, or her crazy babble!" responds Guiche, "now how about we leave here Montmorency."

"But Lord Guiche, what about that night we spent together?" asked the freshman.

With that an argument started revolving Guiche and who was his girl to the point Guiche tried to make a three some happen. That was the last straw to the two girls, whom promptly hit Guiche over the head and left in an angry huff, with Guiche calling for them not to go. Everyone is laughing at Guiche's misfortune and then Saito decides to add more fuel to the fire.

* * *

"Well I guess you got what was coming to you, didn't you Guiche?" Everyone start laughing even harder at Guiche's misery to the point of tears.

"This is your entire fault, commoner," said Guiche, "I want to settle this, so we are going to have a duel in the Northern Court. Be there unless you're a coward." With that he promptly leaves while pulling out his rose, which doubles as a wand.

"Saito, what have you done?" asked Louise, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"With any luck you may be able to ask Guiche for forgiveness, at this point he just may, but only if you apologize right now."

"I won't apologize to a bastard like that."

"What?" asked Louise not believing what she was hearing? "But Guiche is a noble, and a commoner like you doesn't stand a chance against a noble like Guiche."

"I said, no, and you can't stop me," said Saito, "How do I get to the North Court?" He asked the closes person who was willing to give him directions. After he got the directions he leaves as the person who was asked replied about it getting interesting and following after to the courtyard.

* * *

"Well so you actually came. I didn't think you would have the nerve after I challenged you," said Guiche, "I just can't figure out if you're really brave or really stupid."

"Hehe is that anyway to talk to the person who accepted your challenge?" asked Saito, "Honestly I don't see what any of the girls see in such a pansy." Everyone starts laughing hard after that, but Guiche ignores it and gives his reply.

"It's your fault that Montmorency is mad at me, now I'm going to make you pay for the humiliation."

"Oh, no, you don't have to thank me for giving you exactly what you deserve."

"I'll give you one last chance commoner, apologize while on your knees and I'll most likely forgive you," says Guiche as he summons out four Valkyries made of brass with a wave of his rose/wand.

"Sorry, but I'm not one to back out of a challenge!" exclaims Saito as a white raging aura of power, resembling flames appears around him as he crouches slightly and enters a crossed armed defensive stance as he stares Guiche down with menace and defiance in his eyes. Everyone gasps in shock as what they thought was a commoner was actually something more. "Like it? This is my power. It's what I'll use to beat you."

"What is this? Who are you?" asked Guiche a little scared as he sees all that power and its intent on destruction aimed directly at him.

"I am Saito Hiraga, and in my world I was known as the Demonic Black Swordsman!" With that Saito drew his single edged sword form his back and charged. He sliced at all four Brass Valkyries passed right by them and waited, only for the sword in his hands to shatter along with the Valkyries. "What the hell? That wasn't supposed to happen," said Saito as he looked at the hilt of his former blade in his hand with shock and confusion.

"Looks like that old blade of yours finally ran out of endurance and has broken. Now feel my wrath." As Guich said that he summoned six more Brass Valkyries and sent them all to attack at once. Saito was still dazed from the shock of his sword breaking and just received the attacks without preparing himself for them. As he's being attacked he keeps going back to his sword and how it broke after so long using it and was mad. "What's wrong commoner? Was all that just for show?" asks Guiche as Saito is hit towards the ground with a final hit.

As he hits the ground Louise comes in to see if he is alright and to convince him to stop.

"Saito, that's enough, I'm sure if you apologize Guiche will let you go so please, just stop."

"I can't."

"Why can't you stop?"

"I made a promise a long time ago that I would never just quite, and besides, I'm not injured just pissed that he broke my sword. This fight was to teach him a lesson, but with my sword gone this fight got personal. This fight is now no longer about teaching him a lesson, it's about pride. I can't let the bastard who broke my sword walk away unscathed." Saito gets up from the ground and yells at Guiche, "I hope you got all your shots in pansy because you won't hit me again and I won't stop no matter how much you beg. I'll make sure you leave this battlefield wounded."

Saito rushed forward and with his bare hands destroyed all the Valkyries. As the first one came he threw a strait left at its chest and it shattered like glass. The second and third came in from his right and back from the right side, and as they get close he jumps up. The Valkyries crash into each other as Saito charges a Ki blast in his left hand and launches it at the two Valkyries, destroying them. When he lands he charges a Ki blast in each hand and destroys the last two Valkyries. With the Valkyries gone he rushes Guiche and pummels him into the dirt until he knocks him out with a bloody nose and bruised ribs.

* * *

"Pathetic, I can't believe he passed out only two hits," says Saito.

"Mr. Saito that was amazing!" exclaims Siesta, "No commoner has ever been able to stand up to a noble before."

"Oh?" asks Saito, "Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because commoners can't use magic."

"Is that all?"

Siesta nods her head yes.

"Huh, well at least I know things will be interesting around here."

* * *

 **AN: Review and tell me what you think. Did you like the name? Should it change? Should I remove the name? PM me or review if you have any questions. Like and follow please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Familiar of Zero** **; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J. , Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

 **Last Time:**

" _Pathetic, I can't believe he passed out only two hits," says Saito._

" _Mr. Saito that was amazing!" exclaims Siesta, "No commoner has ever been able to stand up to a noble before."_

" _Oh?" asks Saito, "Why is that?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? It's because commoners can't use magic."_

" _Is that all?"_

 _Siesta nods her head yes._

" _Huh, well at least I know things will be interesting around here."_

* * *

As Saito came into the room, he looked around for the first time and what he saw was impressive. It was a single room, but it was glamorous. The room was simple, but it had very expensive and fancy furniture such as, a queen sized be that looked like it belonged to a princess or someone very rich, a wardrobe that was massive in size and had an intricate design along all the boarders of the cupboards and the edges of the wardrobe itself. In the middle of the room was a dining table with two chairs, one on either side of the table facing each other and sideways to the door.

Saito decides to sit at the table and pulls out what remains of his sword. There was nothing left but a hilt, a guard, and a small piece of the base of the blade left. He looks at it solemnly and begins to remember everything that this sword had put him through and what it breaking meant. By breaking the sword he now sees that he is ready for the power of the other sword on his back that is said to be unbreakable, but the power in it is so great that it must only be used as a last resort.

" _It looks like I'll have to look for a new sword,_ " thought Saito as he thought about the fight he got into earlier that day and how pathetic the magicians are in hand to hand combat. " _I should really learn to hold back more, I only used 5% of my total power and that guy was already knocked out from the impact of two blows. Anymore and he may have died._ "

As Saito was thinking, Louise walked into the room with what she could find of the broken blade. She thought that if she could fix the blade that broke and make it stronger, then her "familiar" may actually listen to her and obey her.

"Why did you bother with picking up that dead blade Louise, there was no point in doing so, that blade will never be the same as it once was," said Saito sternly, "Any attempt at remaking that blade will fail and the blade will only be at half its actual power. The best thing to do is buy a new sword and bury that one."

"How can you say that after I went through all the trouble of picking it all up for you?" asked Louise.

"I can say that because I know about swords, especially that kind of sword," said Saito, "that sword is known as a Katana and Katanas are known for being "alive" in a sense. They break if their wielder is unworthy, or they break because they are already dead. If the Katana is brand new and it breaks, then you were not worthy of the sword, but if it is old, chipped, and well used, then it was simply time for it to die. In a way, a Katana has a soul and if it isn't re-forged in the exact same way, then it becomes really weak and dies quickly. That is why I say there is no point in trying to re-forge this blade."

"Weren't you the one who forged the blade in the first place?"

Saito shakes his head negatively before responding, "I was not the creator of that blade, it chose me to be its wielder, but the creator of that blade is dead. He died long before I inherited that sword, so there is no way for me to get it fixed. The best I can do is buy a new one, but I don't have any money and this sword on my back is never to be used unless there is no other option, for using this blade has a side effect, it puts tremendous strain on the user, worthy or not."

Saito gets out of his seat after a few minutes of somber silence in the room, and makes to leave the room. "Where are you going Saito?" asked Louise quietly.

"I'm going out for a walk; I have nowhere to go, so you don't have to worry about me running away. There is nothing for me here in this world or my old one for that matter. I just want to clear my head."

* * *

Outside as Saito was looking up at the sky he noticed someone approaching him from the side. It was Siesta, and she looked a little excited at seeing him. As she reaches Saito it was obvious that she ran as soon as she spotted him because her big breast were still bouncing and her breathe was labored as soon as she stopped.

"Hello Siesta," said Saito without turning to look at her, "What are you doing so late out at night?"

"I…was…looking for…you," she said while breathing hard.

"Oh? And what for if I may ask?"

"I came to offer you food that the academy cook has made. He said to come and get you when news of your victory had reached him. He wants to congratulate you and offer a meal for your victory," said Siesta after she was able to catch her breath.

Saito was about to decline when his stomach started to rumble and growl with the ferocity of an angry dragon. Blushing Saito couldn't deny his hunger and decided to take Siesta and to an extension the cooks offer for food. With his agreement, Siesta grabs his arm and starts pulling him towards the kitchen, where he can eat to his stomachs content.

* * *

"HAHAHA, our sword sure was hungry wasn't he?" asked the cook as Saito goes through his 8th bowl of food. Saito was surprised that the food was extremely delicious, especially for what the cook called left overs. "Eat to your hearts content our sword; you deserve it for beating that noble today."

Saito is half way through his 9th bowl when he decides to compliment the chef for his delicious food. "This stuff is really good stuff. Do they eat this well every single day here?" asked Saito as he finishes the 9th bowl of food, "I mean, you said this was left overs, and there is so much of it, I hope this isn't all you guys eat because then I'd feel as if I was imposing on you."

"Don't worry about it, I was hired to make food, and as long as there is someone to feed, my job isn't done yet, so I can always make more. Those brats never want the same meal twice in a month anyway, so this would just have gone to waste anyway."

"I see, and let me guess, you have people starving in some villages or they can't afford to buy food as often as they'd like," Saito stated, "I swear, no matter where I go everything is the same. The rich stay rich while the poor are left to die somewhere. Let me tell you guys something. If you need any help dealing with these nobles, just tell me and I'll fight for you."

"Mr. Saito, where are you from exactly?" asked Siesta as she looks at Saito's determined face with interest.

"I'm not from this world. I am from a world where the peasants have long since killed off the nobility and have since been electing who leads them," said Saito, "The only problem is that the new empires want to each be the ruler of the planet, so right now there have been many wars, when I left the wars had just ended, but I am sure that the wars will continue again."

"It almost sounds like you're making fun of us Mr. Saito."

"I'm sorry if it sounds that way, but I really am not. This is the truth because from where I come from there is only one moon not two and that moon glows silver not pink or blue, our wild life is all but gone and the land is war torn. When I left there were attempts to create peace, so I don't know how everything is like now. There is no magic, so the humans from my world focused on improving technology and in doing so we made weapons so destructive that they can wipe an entire large city out of existence in one blow."

* * *

The next day at the shop of a sword seller, Louise and Saito are looking around for a sword that Saito can use to replace the one that broke the day before.

"How about this one?" asked the clerk, "It was made in Germania and was forged with the most expensive materials possible."

"Pass," said Saito as he swung and examined the sword, "This is nothing but an ornament, it won't be able to cut butter, much less anything needed to be cut. As a sword it is worthless."

"Saito, we've seen almost all the expensive swords this guy has can you pick one so we can go already?" asked Louise, frustrated that all the swords Saito looked at were deemed unfit.

Saito closed his eyes and decides to check with his inner eye instead of his actual eyes and sees something interesting. Almost none of the swords so far had a soul, yet there was one that did. In the cheaper section of the sword seller's place. He goes over and picks it up to examine it and deems it worthy to be used.

* * *

Unknown to Saito and to Louise, the academy slut got interested in Saito and decides to do something her best friend never thought she would do, reject all the other guys and pursue only one guy, Saito. This person was Kirche and her best friend is Tabitha. Kirche saw them leave with a cheap sword and decides to buy the most magnificent sword they have and use her charms to get a reduced price just to impress Saito.

* * *

"I appreciate your gift Kirche, but this sword is nothing more than an ornament and is completely useless in battle," said Saito as Kirche tried to impress him by giving him an expensive and useless sword, "I already found a suitable replacement and to make things interesting, it can talk."

* * *

 **AN: And with that cliffhanger I leave you guys to sulk about how you want more. Please if you have any questions, review/PM me and tell me how I did with this chapter or anyother chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J. , Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

 **Last Time:**

 _"I appreciate your gift Kirche, but this sword is nothing more than an ornament and is completely useless in battle," said Saito as Kirche tried to impress him by giving him an expensive and useless sword, "I already found a suitable replacement and to make things interesting, it can talk."_

* * *

Saito sat on the hay that made up his "bed" and was having a conversation with his new sword, Derfflinger. It was when he felt the life energy of the sword that Saito realized that there was something special about this particular sword, so he decided that it was probably the best one there in the shop, even if it was cheap to buy. Saito always had a weird affiliation with weapons; however, after he received the mark of Gandálfr, also known as the Left Hand of God, he has felt even more affixed to swords and what they do, but little does he know that it isn't only swords but all weapons.

"So, your name is Derfflinger, right?" asked Saito.

"That's right partner and you must be my new partner, I've seen warriors more impressive looking than you hundreds of years ago than what you are now," replied Derfflinger.

"If you're that old, can you please identify this symbol on my hand for me?" asked Saito, "I don't understand the language of this planet, so I've been wondering what this is and I would like answers from an expert. I don't think anyone else qualifies more than a sword that is more than a hundred years old."

"That's an easy one," replied Derfflinger, "That's the mark of Gandálfr, also known as the Left Hand of God; it's a legendary familiar that can wield any weapon that is known or unknown to the barer of the mark. In fact, the reason why I know this is because I have always been by Gandálfr's side, ever since he was first brought to light hundreds of years ago. In a way, it was no coincidence that you found me like you did partner, we were always meant to be a team."

* * *

The next day, Saito got up, put his swords in their scabbards on his back and was about to leave when, Louise, decides to wake up and order Saito to help her get dressed.

"Saito, where are you going?" asked Louise, "you have to dress me for the day and then do my laundry and then you have to go to classes with me."

"And why can't you do that yourself?" asked Saito, "I will go to class with you, but I will not dress you and I will not clean your laundry."

"That's an order, so either you do it or you won't be fed for two meals"

"Fine, I'll do it, but I don't think the point of a familiar is to be your servant. I believe that the point of your familiar is to be your companion or assistant to whatever magic related project you have."

* * *

Saito got her dressed, not impressed with her body even if it was naked in front of him. She was flat chested and had no ass, so she didn't get a single reaction from him at all. In fact, he yawned half way through dressing her and that pissed Louise off greatly.

"Why are you yawning while dressing me?" asked Louise, "Does my body not excite you at all?"

"It doesn't," replied Saito, "Your flat and you have zero curves and ass, you have the body of a nine year old girl, what is there for me to get excited over I'm not into little girls." With that said Saito blocked an incoming attack from Louise and decided to leave to do her laundry.

* * *

While walking down the stairs, the students of the academy he passed by gave him mixed looks ranging from fear, admiration, and lust. He ignored them and just kept moving to the fountain where he will do the laundry and then go off and do some basic training before going to the room to pick up Louise for her classes that afternoon.

"Hey partner, what's with the other sword on your back anyway?" asked Derfflinger, "I feel tremendous power from it, what is it?"

"It's a sword from my world," replied Saito, "That sword has a consciousness of its own, but it doesn't talk, it can however destroy an entire continent in one swing if I channel enough power into it. That sword is never to be used unless the situation is desperate, and even then, the situation must be a dooms day situation for it will consume the user if they don't have a pure heart."

"That is one powerful sword then. Tell me, how did you get your hands on such a weapon?"

"I didn't," replied Saito, "It looked for me and has never spoken to me at all. The only reason why I know about the consciousness is because it only unsheathed itself with me, anyone who tries to unsheathe it will find out, they can't and think it's only an ornament."

* * *

As Saito finished washing Louise's laundry he was met by a shadow over him, it was Siesta, and she seemed happy to see him.

"Hello Mr. Saito, how have you been this morning?" asked Siesta.

"I've seen better days Siesta," replied Saito, "After seeing you today though, I feel much better, and where are you going today?" Siesta was dressed as if she was leaving for a trip.

"I'm going out for today, you don't have to worry about me, I just wanted to say hello and goodbye." Siesta looked nervous and anxious and Saito noticed, but didn't say anything about it. "Well it was nice to see you again Mr. Saito. Have a good day."

"I'll try Siesta," replied Saito with an eye of suspicion in his eyes, "I just have to say, everything will be alright, it always will be."

* * *

Saito decides to go talk with the cook after Siesta left. Saito was worried for her and decided that the best person to talk to, was the person he believed to know Siesta the best at the academy.

"Hey, what's going on with Siesta?" Saito asked the cook as he entered the kitchen, "She was acting anxious and weird, so I came to see if you knew what happened to her."

"Our, sword has taken a liking to Ms. Siesta has he?" asked the cook, "Well, it's too late to do anything now. She's going to a noble that got an eye for her. She'll be serving him now, and I'm sorry to say that it will be in the most despicable way possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Saito, "What do you mean by… that? No." realized Saito as thoughts of what that meant for someone he started to see as a friend. "No, it can't be that. Did that bastard actually take her from the school just to get laid?"

"I'm afraid so," replied the cook, "The Count and Siesta have already left most likely, there is nothing we can do now."

"Like hell we can't!" yelled Saito, "She's a friend and I'm not letting my friend live a life like that only because some rich pervert wants her to! Marteau!"

"Ye-Yes?"

"Where does this Count live?" asked Saito to Marteau's surprise, "I'm going to bring Siesta back even if I have to kill the count to do it!"

"This is madness and treason though," replied Marteau, "If you do this then you could be killed. I'm sorry, but I can't lose another friend to the nobles."

"That doesn't matter to me because here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Siesta from the mansion of a high class noble, then I'm going to bring her back, and then just to finish off I'm going to kill that noble and make sure this doesn't happen again, so tell me. Where is she?"

"Count Mott lives to the east, just take the main road and it should be easy to spot," said Marteau solemnly.

"Thank you," said Saito as he turned to leave.

"Saito," said Marteau as Saito was about to open the door, "Just promise that you and her will come back alive, I'm not asking for anything more than that. Please, promise me that you will come back alive."

"I promise you I will come back alive, and I will bring her back with me."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for making you wait for this chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope for some reviews from those who read it. I'll try and bring a new chapter out tomorrow. And tomorrow I will put up a poll to see who he will choose as his girlfriend. It will come at the end of the first season and I want you guys to vote for it. Kirche, Siesta, Louise, Queen Henrietta, Jessica and Tiffania.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J. , Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

 **Last Time:**

 _"Count Mott lives to the east, just take the main road and it should be easy to spot," said Marteau solemnly._

 _"Thank you," said Saito as he turned to leave._

 _"Saito," said Marteau as Saito was about to open the door, "Just promise that you and her will come back alive, I'm not asking for anything more than that. Please, promise me that you will come back alive."_

 _"I promise you I will come back alive, and I will bring her back with me."_

" _I better take one of the horses that they have available for the students to use_ ," thought Saito as he headed for the stables, " _I still don't know how strong the people of this planet are, I have to play it safe and save my energy. No doubt I can make it there in 5 minutes, but I would have lost some of my energy, and that could be dangerous._ "

* * *

As Saito got the horse and started to ride to the east side to leave he was spotted by Kirche through her window. She sees him leave on the horse that he expertly set up and wonders, what's going on? With that though, she decides to tell Louise and Tabitha in order to follow him and see what has happened.

* * *

Saito is riding down the path that Marteau had told him to follow, it's been 2 hours and night is closing in fast. If he doesn't hurry then Siesta will be forced to sleep with Count Mott. With eyes widening on that fact and a quick flashback to the war and all its atrocities, Saito kicks the sides of the horse to make him go even faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies above Saito there are three people following him to see what is happening. These people are Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha. They are riding Tabitha's familiar infant wind dragon Sylphid to keep up with Saito and to stay hidden.

"Where the hell is Saito going?" asked Louise.

"I don't know where, that's why I made sure to ask you first," replied Kirche, "Any ideas Tabitha?"

"Count Mott lives around here," Tabitha flatly said.

"What business would Saito have with Count Mott?" asked Kirche.

"That's a question we should ask him personally," Said Louise, "What's he doing?" Saito was dismounting his horse and went around sneaking up on the guards to the gate, which had a lock on it. "I guess now's a good time to ask. Hey Tabitha, can you bring us down there?"

* * *

As Saito knocked out the guards and opened the gate with the use of his sonic screwdriver, a sudden gust of wind alerted him to someone's presence. That someone was Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Saito.

"We could ask the same of you Saito," replied Louise, "What are you doing here, and why did you knock out the guards?"

"I'm here to save a friend from a noble. Now answer my question. What are you three doing here?"

"We were following you because we were suspicious of what you were doing," answered Kirche.

"Well go home, I don't need your help, and if you plan to stop me then I will fight you too."

"No, Saito, we're here to help you," said Kirche.

"I don't need it, now go home," said Saito as he turned to the mansion and got ready to storm it.

* * *

As he walked away Derflinnger decides it is the right time to speak up and ask a question that has been at the back of his thoughts ever since this all started.

"Hey partner, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Derflinnger, "I mean all they did was offer to help you, there was no need to snap like that."

"You don't understand Derflinnger. If I let them follow me then they will be in trouble and I can't save everyone. It's better that they go back and act like none of this ever happened."

"What happened on your world that you now believe this to be true?"

"The reason I'm like this is because everyone that I knew everyone that I ever loved, they are all dead now, and I couldn't stop it from happening. I was known as the most powerful in my world and I was still too weak to do anything, but no more. I won't let those I care for die, not anymore."

* * *

While that conversation was happening, another one was taking place between the three girls whom came to help.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Kirche.

"I don't know what that was about, but I will not stand back while my familiar tries to do something stupid," replied Louise.

"Good idea," said Kirche as she turned to Tabitha, "Hey Tabitha, are you going to help or are you going to wait out here for a quick escape?"

"I'll wait for you," replied Tabitha.

* * *

Saito was sneaking around the mansion looking for Siesta and was able to find another made that looked to know where everything was, so he decides to go and speak to her.

"Hey," called out Saito, "Do you know where Siesta is?"

"Siesta?" asked the maid, "Oh, the new girl, of course. She's in this hall, fourth door on the left."

"Thank you," said Saito walking to the room indicated by the maid.

As he gets to the door he knocks and calls out for Siesta, and gets an answer.

"Who is it," asked Siesta as she bathed.

"It's Saito," replied Saito as he heard a gasp from the other side, "May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in," replied Siesta as she dried herself and put on a robe, "What are you doing here Saito?"

"I'm here to save you from the Count. You have nothing to worry about now, now let's go," said Saito. He then looked directly at Siesta after looking through the room and said, "Right after you get changed that is."

* * *

As Saito and Siesta are running through the halls, they are being chased by the Count's personal army of elite warriors. They just reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, when they are cornered. The warriors blocked them from being able to escape from all sides.

"Oh this is just great," exclaimed Saito, "I was so close to rescuing her and now, we're surrounded on all sides."

As Saito complains about the situation there's an explosion that rocks the mansion and the half blocking the exit are blown away and scattered everywhere. In the reseeding smoke Louise and Kirche are seen with their wands out and pointed at Saito threateningly.

"Saito, you idiot, we were so worried for you," screamed Louise, "What were you thinking trying to win against a Count?"

"If I wasn't so glad to see you I'd be angry you know," said Saito with a grin, "You did well in not listening to me, but now I have to do one last thing." With that Saito turned around to face Count Mott. "So we meet at last Count Mott. I have to say, this chase was something unexpected, but at least it flushed you out. Now, I have an offer you that you can't refuse."

"And, if I may ask, what would that offer be?" asked Mott.

"You release Siesta back to her old job at the academy or all trace of Count Mott will leave this property, one way or another."

"You jest sir, do you believe me an idiot?"

"Yes! This is your last chance, let Siesta go and we will leave in peace. What's your answer?"

"I'm afraid I will have to decline (HAHAHA)!"

"Then what happens next is your own doing."

Saito starts to power up, his body strengthening beyond the capabilities of any human and he got a powerful glow of white aura flames around him that shined off him like a star. With a flash of light, Saito was off and then in that same flash he was back and all the guards that were left fell to the ground unconscious and unable to respond anymore.

"What happened?" asked Mott as he looks around the room to see his guards all 50 of them, defeated in an instant.

"I warned you, and you didn't take my warning." Saito looked at Count Mott with murderous intent and said, "Let's go, I'll finish this from the outside." With a confused look everyone complied.

* * *

Outside, Saito got into a stance that had him with his left side to the mansion, both hands cupped to his right hip and knees bent. Then it started. Saito started concentrating all his power into his hands and a ball of blue light appeared. With a scream he unleashes all that pent up power in one giant wave of power and completely destroyed the mansion and killed everyone in it.

As the energy dispelled and Saito relaxed he could only say one last thing before passing out, "Let's go home."

* * *

 **AN: How was that? Did you like it? Was the power attack too obvious? Please review, but no guest reviews if all you're going to do is flame at me that this is garbage. Give me constructive criticism please. I want to improve.**

 **The poll is up and it has seven girls to choose from. Louise, Kirche, Siesta, Jessica, Tabitha, Tiffania, and Henrietta, so please vote.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Satsuma, Media Factory, J., Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

 **Last Time:**

 _Outside, Saito got into a stance that had him with his left side to the mansion, both hands cupped to his right hip and knees bent. Then it started. Saito started concentrating all his power into his hands and a ball of blue light appeared. With a scream he unleashes all that pent up power in one giant wave of power and completely destroyed the mansion and killed everyone in it._

 _As the energy dispelled and Saito relaxed he could only say one last thing before passing out, "Let's go home."_

* * *

As the sun rose up for the day, Saito blinked his eyes to wake up. As he awoke, only one thing was clear to him in his mind. He was hungry.

"GRRRROWWWL" went Saito's stomach as he got out of bed to get ready for the day. That's when it hit him. He was in bed, but whose bed was he in?

He looked around and saw where he was. He was in Louise's room, more specifically, her bed. As he looked around to investigate what was going on he saw that Louise was asleep on a chair with her head on the table. Taking in that sight in he decides to pick her up and put her in bed where she can sleep comfortably without craning her head in an awkward position.

"Mmmhaaaaa, dumb girl, didn't have to go through all that trouble for nothing," said Saito as he grabbed his coat and swords that were hanging on the coat rack next to the door and walked out to go find something to eat before he passes out do to hunger again like he did the night before, after he unleashed that attack that destroyed any evidence of him being at Count Mott's place or the fact that Count Mott was in distress that night.

* * *

As Saito walked down the stairs to the kitchen to ask for food he decided to go over what happened that day and what drove him to go and save her. He still can't believe he got mad for someone taking Siesta like that. He thought he dealt with his emotions, but now that he was in a new world it seems his emotions have returned.

" _She is probably the type of person that will deny here good heart for that of an arrogant one_ ," thought Saito, " _She's foolish for trying to be something she is not. She's like me in that sense I guess."_ Saito looked down at his hand in contemplation of that. " _I've been a fool too, for trying to be emotionless I have been running from my problems. Well not anymore. This is a new world, with new people, and new friends too. It's time for me to move on._ "

Putting a hand to his chest Saito concentrated on his emotional composition and was surprised to feel the emptiness in his heart is fading away the longer he stays here and he feels glad for it. He has felt that he has been empty for far too long.

Closing his fist and his eyes, he smiles at the knowledge that he is growing and he has finally started to move on with his life. With that thought in mind he hurried off to the kitchen for some much needed food. He hadn't eaten the day before at all and needs to hurry before he runs out of energy from the lack of sustenance.

* * *

"So you were able to make it back with her after all, huh?" asked Marteau as he served Saito another serving of food. "Thank you, for keeping your promise and coming back with Siesta safely. What happened out there by the way? There was an explosion in the direction of Count Mott's mansion."

"I killed him," replied Saito, "Just like I promised I would." Saito finished his current plate of food before continuing. "I gave him a chance to let me take her back and he wasted it, so I took out his army and destroyed his mansion with him and his followers. No one will hear from Count Mott again."

"Are you telling me that the mansion is completely destroyed?" asked Marteau incredulously, "How is that even possible? You would need a massive amount of magic power just to destroy his front door."

"Then you should know, I didn't use magic, I used something called Ki," replied Saito, "Ki is the inner power of a being. Everyone has the potential to learn how to use it."

"Can you teach me how to use Ki?" asked Marteau as he pointed at himself.

"No," replied Saito, "I am not a teacher, so I wouldn't be able to teach you how to unlock it, much less use it. If you already had it unlocked and were able to use it subconsciously then I would be able to teach you. That would mean you tend to fight a lot, and the reason for that is, Ki is also your fighting spirit."

"Oh."

As Saito finished his meal he figured he would go and check on Siesta and hopefully defuse the drama that last night's incident may have caused with his would be master. "I should get going Marteau, thanks for the food as always."

"No problem Saito, come back anytime you are hungry."

* * *

Saito left the kitchen and headed out towards where he knew Siesta was, the northern courtyard. He contemplated what to tell her and how he would explain what she saw last night. He decided to tell her the truth and explain what he could do and why he was able to kill without hesitating at all.

Saito found Siesta where he believed her to be, attending to a few students, and decided that it might not be the best time to talk to her after all. As he turned to leave, Siesta spotted him, excused herself and walked up to Saito calling for him.

"Mr. Saito!" Called Siesta as she ran after Saito. At the same time as Siesta; Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise arrived in order to speak with Saito about what happened at Count Mott's mansion.

"What was that all about Saito?" asked Kirche, "I mean you showed us a very powerful spell that seemed to drain you of all your energy."

"We want answers Saito," demanded Louise, "What are you? Who are you?"

"Louise you summoned me from a different world, not a different country," replied Saito, "I don't know how you did it, but I do know that I am not from here and there is no way for me to get back. As to what I am, I am nothing but an experiment that was used for the sake of war and nothing else. The scientists in my world combined my DNA with the DNA of an alien species not from my planet. In doing so they created super soldiers and taught us the Kame and Kaio styles of martial arts. I went rogue after that and started killing off the scientists and the other super soldiers in order to rid the world of war. In the end it worked, but at a great price, everyone I cared for died, so I decided to roam the world and end conflict where I found it. A year later I find myself back at the graves of my friends and that's when I was pulled into that portal and brought to this world as your familiar Louise."

"That must have been tough on you," said Kirche with concern after a few moments of silence, "Why were you so drained after that attack though?"

"I hadn't had anything to eat for a few days and had used up a lot of energy, so much so that I passed out, out of starvation," replied Saito while blushing in embarrassment and scratching the back of his head.

After that explanation Saito and the others went their separate ways for the day. Everyone had to contemplate what they learned, even Louise wasn't demanding of Saito the entire day and at night, as Saito slept she still couldn't believe it all.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late post, but shit happened. A.K.A life happened. I got sick, started school, and I have been looking for a part time job to pay for my car insurance. I don't know how to continue this story constantly, so I will be updating once a month, maybe every other month only because of writers block. The poll is still up and the choices are Louise, Henrietta, Tiffania, Kirche, Siesta, Tabitha, and Jenifer. The poll will be up until the end of season one, so you have plenty of time.**

 **Review/Like/Comment/Subscribe/PM do any of these things and it makes it more likely that I will continue to post more chapters for you guys. Until next time, this is good bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and this chapter was a bit difficult to produce as I was unable to think of what to do for a while. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero; all rights belong to Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Satsuma, Media Factory, J., Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Speech:

"Normal"

"'Two Different Languages'"

" _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

" **Deity/God"**

 **Then:**

" _I hadn't had anything to eat for a few days and had used up a lot of energy, so much so that I passed out, out of starvation," replied Saito while blushing in embarrassment and scratching the back of his head._

 _After that explanation Saito and the others went their separate ways for the day. Everyone had to contemplate what they learned, even Louise wasn't demanding of Saito the entire day and at night, as Saito slept she still couldn't believe it all._

 **Now:**

As the sun rose, Saito is seen washing all of the cloths belonging to Louise in a bucket of water. He is using telekinesis to spin the cloths in the bucket at a fast pace. (Almost like a washing machine). As he decided that it was enough, he decided to give them a quick dry by spinning them in the air for a few minutes before folding them with telekinesis.

Saito's telekinesis is actually pretty weak as he needs great concentration in order to use it, and the weight he can carry with this ability is pretty low, about 50lb. being the limit of his telekinesis. (A/N: that is a lot of weight for a telekinetic to carry actually)

As he put away the clothes to take back up, he noticed a heavily guarded carriage coming through the front gates of the school. Just by looking at the design of the carriage, Saito that someone of noble or royal standing was visiting the school, but for the life of him he couldn't see anything good in this. After everything he did to get rid of the nobles that were controlling the world from the shadows, he wasn't eager to get involved with the nobles of this world. As that thought went through his head he went back to leave the laundry in Louise's room so that he can go out and train for while after getting breakfast from the chief.

"Hey Louise, I'm done for the day, so you can get off my back about chores," said Saito, "oh and by the way a very fancy carriage came through the front with a lot of armed guards, does that mean anything to you or is it a surprise to you too?"

"Ah!" yelled Louise as she realized what today is, "Today is the day the princess arrives and tomorrow we are to show off our familiars to her in a contest of grace, beauty, and power," she looked at Saito expectantly, "Saito, you have a few techniques that can help make something amazing right?"

"Forget about it," says Saito, "I'm not going to perform or become a form of entertainment for a spoiled princess that doesn't even know terror of war, forget it."

"Saito please," begged Louise, "I need your help for this, I don't care what you do please just show off and I'll make sure you get a feast worthy of a king, please." Louise was shaking him in desperation, annoying him to the point that he gave in.

"Fine, I'll help just shut up," screamed Saito, "Honestly, you're annoyingly persistent to the point of an aneurism. I'll be out training until nightfall, so don't expect me back anytime soon ok?"

* * *

 **Nightfall: (A/N: the training is similar to what Goku does in DB, DBZ)**

"It seems that I finally regained all my strength since the sudden transfer to this world. I was feeling weaker thanks to that magic," commented Saito, "Hey, Derflinger, when was the performance supposed to be again?"

"It's tomorrow," replied Derflinger, "why, what do you have in mind for the performance partner?"

"Don't worry about it, but you should know I won't do any sword tricks that are flashy, it's not my style to show off grace."

"So what are you thinking of doing then?"

"You'll see," said Saito with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

All the second year students are present with their familiars and Louise was nervous. You see Saito came back to the room later than expected and missed the queen sneaking into the room to speak with Louise and when he did return he demanded a feast in the morning and went straight to sleep right after that. She's worried about what he is going to do for the performance and hasn't said what he plans to do.

As each student show cases one familiar after the other it quickly became Louise's turn to show off her familiar, but there is just one problem, Saito still hasn't appeared yet. As Louise is ushered up on stage, she is panicking because she doesn't know what to do, so she does what she always does when nervous or scared, scream.

"Saito, where the hell are you!?" she screamed while looking around, everyone starts to laugh commenting about her having a disobedient familiar.

Suddenly a crash and a cloud of dust is seen right behind Louise.

* * *

 **Flashback: 5 minutes ago**

On the top of the tower overlooking the event is Saito waiting for the right moment to appear and teach the nobles a lesson they won't soon forget. That lesson is the true power of Saito Hiraga, superior being experiment of earth under the nobles' orders. Essentially a weapon of war all to satisfy the corrupt nobles of earth. As it stands now Saito hates any and all forms of corruption, so he has decided to announce where he stands right now instead of waiting to be manipulated by this world's nobles.

"So, Derflinger, do you think I made the wait long enough?" asked Saito.

"Your call partner, I'm just here for when you need me," replied Derflinger.

"Then I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting, huh, I've kept in suspense long enough."

With that said Saito jumped and aimed for the spot right behind Louise.

 **Flashback End:**

* * *

As the cloud dispersed standing tall behind a shocked Louise is Saito with a shadow cast over his face and a scary grin and gleam in his eyes.

"So, I guess I have to put a show on, don't I?" asked Saito, "Let us begin then hahahaha!"

With that Saito started to charge up a lot of energy, and because he's back to full strength, he made the ground shake and small particles (dust and rocks) defy gravity. Then, just as sparks started to fly around his body, small balls of light started to fly up to eye level and shoot towards Saito at extreme speeds. Saito saw them come at him, and he deflected them all. They left a trail of sparkling dust in the air around him as the energy from each ball dispersed from the impact with his hand. Finally, when the last one hit it was over.

Silence was all that remained along with a sense of fear, which lingered as everything went back to normal for the students; however, the princess was not scared, instead, she was excited to see such a display and knew she was safe with her guards there to protect her. A sudden snapping of fingers then grunts of pain from her guards snapped her out of this sense of security. Saito had been irritated by the fact that the princess thought she was invulnerable or safe as long as she has guards, so he took out her guards and is now "threatening" her life with a Ki ball where her heart would be.

"Don't think for a moment that you're safe from the world just because your royalty, your arrogance is annoying," said Saito, "On my planet there are no more royals, and guess who got rid of them?" Saito asked, then he pointed at himself and said, "Me, so don't think that you are safe because if I feel that the royals of this world are also corrupt, then I will kill you all. Man, woman, child, it doesn't matter to me cause I will end the corruption to preserve the peace." The Ki ball disperses with a wave of his hand and he says, "Relay this message to all the royals, you get one warning, that was it."

* * *

With that came the end of the showcase performance, and Saito was walking around the back, when suddenly a giant earth golem rose up and tried to destroy a section of the wall of the central tower. Saito doesn't know this but a mage who was removed from power as a noble decided to start steeling from nobles out of spite, and that person was here while those guarding the vault in the academy were guarding the princess from any further "attacks" from people. This thief decided that this was the perfect time to try and steel something known as the "rod of destruction" for their own personal gain.

With that the golem started to punch exactly at the spot where the vault is 3 stories up. Saito took out his sonic screw driver and scanned the golem and the place that the golem was hitting. He concluded that the golem can't break through at all and that he should do nothing to stop the golem. This of course didn't stop Louise from trying when she saw it after following Saito to scold him for his actions. It barely cracked the arm of the golem, so the sorcerer felt obligated to appear to deal with Louise and Saito.

The golem, after it repaired itself, grabbed Louise in one hand causing her to swing her wand franticly and sending attacks everywhere including the exact place the golem was hitting. As soon as the attack hit it cracked the wall surprising the sorcerer and Saito. The sorcerer took the advantage as Saito destroyed the arm holding Louise she destroyed the wall and got what she wanted before leaving in a cloud of smoke created by her collapsing golem. Louise wants Saito to follow her, but Saito said no because it wasn't his fight.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this was so late, but I have been busy these past months. I'm trying to keep up with school. I'm studying psychology, so it is hard to keep up with this story. I will not give up on it. I will finish it. Added a new selection to the poll for those who have asked.**


End file.
